Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 9. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Three |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Coins, a star and |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (intro) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Do you know why my surname's Crazy? (你知道为什么我姓疯狂吗？) Crazy Dave: Of course, because I'm crazy, for example... (当然因为我很疯狂，比如说...) Crazy Dave: Planting on minecarts, (在矿车上种植物，) Crazy Dave: Just like what you're doing now... (就像你现在要做的事情一样...) (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty *This level has some tough zombie hordes but is ultimately not too hard, mostly due to the presence of Winter Melon. *The Lightning Reeds can take care the Zombie Chickens easily, as they can zap multiple targets at once. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = + |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = - |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |note7 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate. + always carries the metal grate. Strategies *Do what you need to do first like planting Sunflowers. Delay the first few zombies via the Chili Bean and other methods. *Now plant a Winter Melon on the first minecart from the left. Then plant one column of Lightning Reeds and Split Peas. One column of Wall-nut is unnecessary, but if you want to be careful, do it quickly. **If you want to use the Winter Melon, plant one on the first and the last lane, and another one on the middle minecart. *Keep moving the Winter Melon to extinguish Prospector Zombies' dynamites. The Lightning Reeds will weaken the zombies and defeat the Zombie Chickens. Use Chili Bean if necessary. Gallery NewWW9M.png|Level menu NewWW9G1.png NewWW9G2.png|Final wave NewWW9HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Wild West Day 9 (Ep.65)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Plant = |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Three |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the Cowboy Zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Level 2 Prospector Zombies can be problematic, as the player likely does not have a Level 2 Split Pea yet. It is recommended to upgrade this plant into Level 2 via Plant Adventures. *The Level 2 zombie horde along with the Level 2 Poncho Zombie can cause the player's defense to break apart. Level 1 Winter Melon can still defeat the zombies, however, the player must pay attention at all times, and save sun to plant a lot of Winter Melons to duel with tough zombies, and at the same time, freeze Prospector Zombies' dynamites. Upgraded plants are not necessary to win this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = + |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = - |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |note7 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate. + always carries the metal grate. Strategies *Plant more than 1 column of Sunflowers. Delay the first few zombies via the Chili Bean and other methods. *Now plant a Winter Melon on the first minecart from the left. Then plant some Lightning Reeds and Split Peas. Quickly plant one column of Level 2 Wall-nuts. *Continue use the Winter Melon, plant one on the first and the last lane, and another one on the middle minecart. *Keep moving the Winter Melon to extinguish the Prospector Zombies' dynamite. The Lightning Reeds will weaken the zombies and defeat the Zombie Chickens. Use Chili Bean to stall zombies and deal high damage to tough ones. Use Plant Food on Winter Melon to kill zombies more quickly. Gallery NewWW9HG1.png NewWW9HG2.png|Final wave NewWW9R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Wild West Day 9 (Ep.65)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with one flag Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version)